


life's end; isn't it beautiful?

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's almost tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's end; isn't it beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> super-quick, super-tiny drabble because coping with my own horrible life is somehow helped by writing about my favourite characters dying idk

X

_1962_

When it rains, it pours. It was raining when they stood face to face, her face and its hard lines tightened into a grimace, his face calm.

”Joy, my joy,” he whispers into the rain and the heavy air, his voice vanishing into the first crack of thunder. The gun in her hand doesn’t shake and she’s standing tall, always tall and proud. A lightning flashes and for one blink of an eye shows the things she doesn't want to show to the world around her. To the world she wanted to make whole again.

”Goodbye,” she murmurs to the impending death and her voice is choked up and thick, a tear disappearing into the downpour. The Sorrow smiles. The gunshot is nothing but a whimper in the raging thunder.

 

X

_1964_

Her mouth is wet, blood trickling down her chin. She’s staring up and her eyes are very blue. Snake falters, hesitates.

”Boss,” it’s not a confident voice that comes out of Snake then, uncertainty and is that- maybe it is grief that is making him sound choked up even when the only visible eye betrays nothing. The corners of her eyes curl up.

”.. There’s only room for one snake,” a smile, ”and one boss. Kill me now.” He raises the gun, she watches the tension in his shoulders. He’s illuminated by the setting sun and the flower petals thrown apart by the wind. What an odd sight, she thinks. He raises the gun and presses the trigger and she thinks nothing no more.

 

X

_2005_

”Ssh, shh,” Kaz grabs the collar of one of his huskies and scratches him behind the ears, eyes flicking from one window to another, seeing nothing but darkness and the whistling snowfall.

”There’s nothing there, nothing, go to sleep.” The husky licks the side of his face and lets out a mournful howl, its eyes big and blue. With some difficulty, Kaz gets up and lets the dog go, limps to the corner leading to his kitchen and a promptly falls to his knees as something whirrs and hisses under his feet and he takes the first gasp of air.

The struggle, if you can call it that, is over quickly. The gas spreads quickly to the house as a gloved hand shuts the huskies in the only room shut tight, just to stay and watch. The huskies howl in a cold Alaskan night as Kazuhira Miller slumps down, eyes still wide and fingers twitching, skin stretched cold and going blue, life slithering out of him as quickly as it once came. A gloved hand picks up his fallen sunglasses; Kaz’s eyes flickering once, desperately to the gasmasked face.

”For what it’s worth- none of us are ever going to live peacefully to old age,” a muffled voice echoes to the dying man who thinks nothing, feels nothing but a his heart and brains giving up. It’s enough, it’s enough, rest now.

”I’m sorry.” The footsteps, as they go, vanish as the man on the floor takes one last, desperate gasp for air.

 

X

_2014_

”You’re pretty good.” The fingers gesture up to that old, young face. The setting sun colours everything in fiery red and orange and Ocelot would laugh if he had enough air in his lungs anymore. How odd, to have such a peaceful ending to a life that was born on a battlefield.

”And you’re-” Ocelot coughs. Solid Snake- no, David- doesn’t offer a hand, just stays still and watches.

”Very much like him,” Ocelot concludes in a voice that goes quieter. Snake opens his mouth, but says nothing.

”Very much.” Ocelot throws a hand against his eyes- to shield from the burning sun, he tells himself- and lets out a breathy chuckle. The sun sets. The world continues as it has always done. Solid Snake watches the last remnant of his twin brother; the last remnant of a world gone by pass on.

 

X

_2014_

The cigar burns his old, beaten lungs but he doesn’t mind. Words stay in his head, so many words and deeds he could have done and said and yet he did not- for what? Arrogance? A soldier without borders. An unwilling father. One of his own offspring having taken a different path, having such a gaze that Big Boss could never quite get right. He speaks and Solid Snake; David, his son, the one who realized what it was all about the best, listens with the wisdom of an old man and the patience of a young one. The wind brushes the cigar smoke into the air and for a moment it sounds like her, saying it’s time. Big Boss leans back, a tear running down his cheek like it could make up for all the losses thorough the decades.

”This is good, isn’t it.” The wind snaps the words, makes them rougher, every word laced with acceptance, with grief that once replaced rage. Solid Snake says nothing, doesn’t offer a hand but he watches, nods slightly. Come on home, boss, whispers the wind and kisses the dead man’s cheek.


End file.
